Sonic The true Blue Tale
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Love.... Death... ..Life... nuff said rated T for sonic and Amy in a situation. Review tell me what you think sincerly.
1. Home

Chapter 1

Home

"Courtney time for your fist day of school." Yelled her mother Queen May. She knew she had a lot of time But Courtney wanted Breakfast she was a hungry little kid. So she got up and Got ready for the day. Courtney was ready real fast. Her speed was great and her strength was also great.

She hated school for the children mocked her. Courtneu was not a hedgehog like her parents. She was red with big fists with spike, and with two Fox tails. Queen may fox and King Ray hedgehog thought that she was just the result of them being together.

In all honesty this tale tells itself but ok she got on the bus after eating some waffles and went to school. The teacher announced a new student. He called her in. Amazingly she was like courtney but her fur was all white lie snow.

At break Courtney went over to the girl. "What do you want? " She asked. " I know the other kids are rough but they just fear what they don't understand" Saaid Courtney. The girl turned around and looked at her. "I'm Somol" she said (her name is a random bunch of letters) Courtney held out her hand." I'm Courtney" She said.

The girls had fun the rest of the schoolday. It seems for both of them they finally had a friend. "Want to come back to my place sommol after school?" Asked Courtney. " Why not it would be better then sitting and waiting for my parents." Said Somol.

So the bell rang just after Somol answered that question. The girls decided to be weird and fly to Courtneys place useing their tails. "Captain are we near home base over." Asked Somol. "I see it deploy landing gear over." Said Courtney Laughing.

They enter the Castle. "surprised Somol?" Asked Courtney. "No not at all." Said Somol. "Ah courtney who is your friend?" Asked the General who she usually refers to as Uncle but they are not related.

Her parents were also in the room. "Yes dear who is this?" Asked her mother." Her name is Somol." Said Courtney. Over the years Somol and Courtney were friends. Best friends they were. Forget it together they were like sisters.

Courtney grew into a good fighter in the war against Ivan Robotnik. Ivan had a little son named Ivo but thats beside the point. Courtney was Sixteen when she ecieved her mission. Her mission was to go to Angel Island and retrive the rd emerald of fire from Locke.

"Courtney are you sure your ready?" Asked Queen May. " Mom I can do it besides. Ivan called battle in the plains tomorrow so I won't be found." Said Courtney. Whho knew even Flying a plane anywhere was a risk. She was just trying to calm her mother down. In the morning Courtney flew off. The others could talk and Trace her movements. She was the best pilot they had.

At one time they thought Ivan was killed in an explosion she made. But her reappeared. The one fool who never dies. Courtney was above the Island when a voice came in on her frequency. "Jolly day for a plane ride eh Courtney? " Said Ivan with a crazy laugh. He began to fire.

Courtney had never seen weapons that fast she knew then and there shewas done for. There was no escape. She decided rather then run and let Ivan find the one place he doesn't know about Angel Island, She decided to fight the futile battle. She switched off her radio. No one could hear her back at the base . They saw a huge ship behind Courtney.

Soon Courtneys Plane vanished from the monitors. Somol also there one of the soldiers in this war Took off in her plane on a recue mission. Knuckles and his mother were looking for something. Anyway knuckles yelled" Mom this girl is hurt!" Knuckles and Lara -Le brought the injured girl back with them.

Locke was fixing the roof so he didn't see them come in. Locke Came in after a while. The girl woke up. " Who am I? Who are you?" Asked the girl." anothey one huh?" Asked Knuxy. " Well yeah but all you remembered was your name." Said knuckles.

***FLASHBACK****

" Geez where am I? Why can't I remember?" asked a little Knuxy. "Well I don't know at east we know who we are sis." Said plushie. He was like a plushie version of Knuckles. Soon after wandering around they ran into Knuckles.

"Hi I'm Knuxy" She said. Knuckles looked at here." I'm Knuckles where do you live?" He asked Knuckles was adorable back then. Knuxy looked at him in tears and said" I'm all alone." Knuckles brought the girl home.

She was an echidna so his parents thought she wwas a friend of his. She was carrying Plushie."So now what do you want to do Knuxy?" Asked Knuckles Looking at his new found friend. " Knuckles I don't know but your so nice" She said and started crying. Lara -Le aproached the girl. "whats wrong dear?" She asked.

"Mom she has no one she barely knows who she is." Said Knuckles. "oh but she has the cresent our family's mark. Perhaps a child of my brother who went missing." Said Locke. Knuck;es looked at Knuxy she started to feel better thinking maybe they are family.

Plushie got out of her grasp. "I'm plushie pleased to meat you." Said Plushie. Knuxy looked at Plushie. "Plushie I think you scared them" she said. Just a few minutes before Lara-Le and Knuckles Left and found that girl. Knuxy told Knuckles she remembered.

******end flashback******

"Knuxy so after all these years you know who you are?" Asked Knuckles. "Yes I'm from the future." Said Knuxy. Well that explains why when I tried to have a blood test done it came up as Knuckles as your father." Said Locke.

"I'm your dad" said Knuckles. "Yes you are." Said Knuxy. " Wow" Said Knuckles. They looked at the girl. Knuxy Knew who she was but if she said anything time would alter and she won't be born.

Knuckles decided to call her Angel for his Island for now.

Courtneys parents sent out a rescue team they even went out themselves over the months. It was sommol to have found her she found a cross and a grave and courtneys Locket on it. Sommol was sad for the loss of what she felt to her a sister. So she radioed in. "Ifound her."

(tune in for chapter 2 later.)


	2. Love

Chapter 2

Love

The King and Queen were heart broken at the news of their daughters death. Angel on the other hand and Knuckles were getting along quite well. A little two well. One day Angel was near a huge boulder that fell off a cliff. Knuckles came out and saved her.

They were in love. So much in love but she knew now that she had to leave for she remembered who she was after a year with Knuckles. So Knuckles left a note that he was taking Angel home. They arrived At angels by plane. Angel had drawn a map to her home and of it. She fell asleep on the way.

Knuxy was good at flying the plane. They soon landed together. And went into Angels home and carried her to her bed. The queen was still sad and went to her daughters room which she hadn't changed since Courtneys apparent death. They figured someone found her and buried her but also put her Locket on the grave. But the Queen went there to be alone these days.

She felt Courtneys spirit still dwelled there. And What she saw made her scream. Somol now Captain of the Royal Guard came Rushing in she two screamed which caused Courtney to wake up. "Mom! Somol! how are things." She yelled. Then went to explaining herself and her three friends. Knuckles, Knuxy, and Plushie.

Somol explained how she found her locket on a grave and everything. "Knuxy if Knuckles is your Father in time who is your mother?" Asked somol. " Well Aunt Somol who is my Mother?" Knuxy asked Somol. Somol nodded. "Wait aunt Somol is an only child." Said te King haveing over heard the conversation.

"She meant Courtney." Said the Queen who got what Knuxy was saying. Courtney and Somol behaved like sisters even shared the day of their birth November twenty second. Now courtney would have to go back to school soon. Knuckles Decided when it started He and his daughter to be would also attend the school.

But then there was manic. He would annoy Knuxy to no end always wanting a date. But she always said no. " Knuxy hey I was hoping you'd go to the dance with me." He said smiling. She had enough. After a few months of this she would tell him no she can't and perhaps tell him why.

She did care about him a lot but she knew she was from the future sho she shouldn't date him. One day Knuxic busted into the school and had Knuxy pinned down. And was going to fire her leg was injured so she could not move. Knuxic fired his lazer but Manic stepped in front of her. He fell over. Knuxic left after spray painting Eggman nega Rules on the walls.

Knuxy Used her cell to call for help soon both her and Manic were taken to the hospital. Her leg was broken the other one sprained. Knuxy was crying still as she was since Manic fell. Manic soon opened his eyes. "Knuxy are you okay? Thats all I care about right now." He said. She continued to cry. " I'm okay manic. And I'll go to the next dance with you if your better by then." Said Knuxy crying.

She sat by his bedside while he told her what his home was like.

*****Storytime********

It was rough for manic. No family to call his own just living with a gang of thieves. His adoptive father the head of these underground thieves as they are now known was the master of the arts. He taught manic every trick in the book and more.

Manic never had a family. But he Finally understood love when he first laid eyes on Knuxy. She was the perfect girl in his eyes. Manic loved her so much.

****Story time over short huh****

"Manic I have to tell you something." She said. "I'm listening." Said Manic. She was to scared to talk but did anyway. "Manic I'm kinda from the future thats why I kept blowing you off." She said sadly Thinking 'Manic will think I'm crazy" so she started to cry.

"Its ok Knuxy you don't have to leave me when you go I can go there with you." He said smiling. She smiled to and kissed him on the cheek. " Sleep now Manic" She said. Meanwhile the king got knews of this and dragged Knuckles and Courtney out of class and to the hospital.

"Knuxy are you okay?" Asked Courtney. "I'm Fine." She said. "what can I do to keep you in this time?" Asked the king. " I really don't know how to leave but I house in the forest I found myself in would work." Said knuxy.

But the king didn't just give her a house in that forest near by he gave her a mansion. "Grandpa this is great." She said. She loved it but surprised she went to work making it fully electronic. Now you must know there are sevn master emerads and seven Chaos to each master.

Knuckles guards the master of wind. Knuxy in her basement holds the master of Light. As master emeralds choose their guardians so did Knuxy's fate become linked to this one. Fate my friends is a powerful thing.

Manic decided since he had no home he would ask Knuxy if he could stay with her. She agreed he should. Knuxic had his own plans of evil. He was following the man who Raised him eggman nega who he saw as his Father but no one Knows much about Knuxic except he's a green echidna and the only echidna like that.

(Tune in next time for chapter 3)


	3. Freedom

Chapter 3

Freedom

Knuxy stayed in that Mansion with Manic a lot the two of them helping the general with the war occasionally. But Ivan was still at large. The old man was teaching his son to be like him. Ivo the one to later annoy Sonic. Knuxy herself found herself unable to fight him. She soon realized something was wrong how could they be losing to a weak man with robots.

It was then she begged the Light master emerald for help. A dragon asleep came out of the master. The dragon looked worn out bruised maybe. Knuxy haveing thought she was crazy asking a rock for help carried the dragon to a bed. She was small looking to be Knuxy's age.

The dragon slept for days under Knuxy's and Manics care and soon woke up."If I am here you need help don't you? Asked the dragon of them. She was gentle and kind kind of like Knuxy herself.

"I am a dragon that can give you great power if you want it."Said The dragon. "If you can help us with a great evil that will do." Said Manic. " I was not speaking to you hedgehog. I was speaking to the child I've watched over the years. They call me Light." Said the dragon.

Knuxy accepted the power only to find out how she now had a new form. She became a dragon. "do you like? do not worry KNuxy You can change back if you want." Said light. Now meanwhile Courtney was struggling with nightmares for the past few weeks.

The bad dream made her see demons and her and some other Echidna Tikal capturing them and putting them in a red emerald. While the actual nightmare was if they didn't the world would fall to Ivan.

Courtney grabbed her emerald she knew her place as well as what must be done Ivan was no ordinary evil. He was being fuled by a demon as well as Anti emeralds Dark versions of the seven masters and chaos.

Courtney went to Ivans to settle this finally. Knuxy on the other hand was on her way to finally settle the scorewith Knuxic. She could sense him but when she found him he was crying. "Go ahead freaking beat me if you want like you I two am from the future I wish I had Known before my life was a lie." Said Knuxic.

A robot came behind Knuxic. "Knuxic at least we got rid of Eggman Nega. Said Omega Blue the eggman nega version of Omega. He was an interesting bot. Knuxy with her knew power saw that he was telling the truth and like her stuck in the past.

"So eggman nega did he kill your parents or something and lie to you? "ashed Knuxy Trying to comfort the Boy ten years younger then her. By this time Knuxy is twenty-six. Making. Knuxic a random sixteen.

" Something like that Mom." he said. Looking at her then she understood the green hedgehog Manic must be his father then. She took him home and gave him his own room at the Mansion. Manic wasn't home so it was a real interesting night. Even though she wondered where Manic was after ten years of training with Light she knew she was alright.

As for Courtney those ten years were rough for one keeping a ten year old Sonic from following her was rather hard. "Sis what are you doing?" asked the Young prince. She pondered a moment on what to say to her annoying little brother.

" Well sonic I'm going to angel island a bit. Now go back to sleep." Said Courtney. Also for the past ten years Courtney also had been training. She was Training with Kiki a well respected member of the Tri Tribe. The Tri were all like Courtney and somol the three animal combo but with immortality.

KIki had helped Courtney learn to master the power Tikal was trying to teach her in her dreams. Kiki the immortal leader of the tribe revealed to here that is not the last you'll see of Tikal. Courtney then took off.

" So you came." said Ivan Laughing like a mad man. She then went to work drawing Ivan near her. She kne she had to do it fast she used the emerald to remove the demon controling Ivan. But Ivan the once good doctor was weakened to the point of death. " Courtney please promise me my son will be spared of this fate." He said. " I promise." she said leaving.

To find out that all this time a demon was behind this was bad. Manic came home to find Knuxy in another room talking to the echidna he couldn't stand. Manic stood and watched without them realizing it and found out Knuxic is his own son. Now he felt bad for all the bad things he said to him. Manic wanted revenge on eggman nega but he knew he shouldn't. So he just stood there enjoying the moment.

( okay guys tune in for chapter 4)


	4. Sadness

Chapter 4

sadness

(the next few chapters are in an alternate Sonic X like universe so bear with me friends.)

I tell you know Ivo has renewed the war five years after his fathers death. Ivo never knew about the demon he just knew Courtney had killed his father. Not knowing that it was the demon that did. Sonic our blue pal as always faced a new challenge. He got word from Knuckles that Courtney hadn't returned home and got a message from Ivo now known soley as Eggman that he had his sister and was going to dispose of her.

As the opening looks similar to sonic x it is not for the twist of plot comes with Eggman grabbing different versions of himself from other worlds. Numerous versions all saaying that he could manipulate the world by using Courtney as a sacrifice. It has been five long years. three years prior to these events both Knuxy and Knuxic were born in this time line.

Courtney was sealed within the machine. Sonic speeded in. "Your to late hedgehog." Said eggman as he flipped a switch causeing Sonic to once again land in Chris' pool. The next Day tails was having a melt down because he couldn't find sonic. Apparently Knuxy's Mansion was transported to station square in a vacant onowned lot.

That was fine with her. But her and the boys did not know what was going on Until Chris decided to show Sonic around. "Thats new Sonic. Yesterday it was a vacant lot." Said Chris. Sonic ran over and knocked on the door. Knuxy answered it. "Uncle sonic." she said Happilly hugging him.

"Hey get off of me." He mutters. She let go and he was gasping for air. Manic was in the doorway laughing. Sonic told them what had happened and introduced them to the kid that pulled him out of the pool. Knuxy went upstairs. Sonic tried to follow but Manic said. " she wants to be alone. " Knuxy was sad because of what happened to her mother.

Knuckles on the other hand was stuck being annoyed by somols daughter Rouge. "Are we there yet Knucklehead?" Asked Rouge. Knuckles was getting mad. " You know What happened to the once nice little girl I knew?" Asked Knuckles a bit annoyed by rouge. "She grew up." Said Rouge once again annoying Knuckles.

Tails on the other hand was a little annoyed this bat was annoying him as well. Knoxy she called herself she was looking for her sister Roxic. The green bat. asked Tails if she knew where to find Knuxy. Tails and the bat girl Flew in the plane. Tails soon located knuxy's mansion and went in.

" Hey tails." Said Sonic. " This bat says She Knows Knuxy. Said tails. Knoxy went over to Knuxic. "Dad!" She yelled. Knuxic was confused but then understood like his mother she must have fallen into the past. " I'm Knoxy.I'm looking for my sister." She said.

Tails left and flew around there he saw a green bat fighting with eggmans Robots. Tails lost a wing the bat seeing this Pulled Tails out of the plane before it crashed. 'Stupid Fox' she thought. "Thank you I'm tails and you are..." Said Tails. "Roxic." She said. The Fox signaled for her to follow him which she did back to Knuxy's.

He opened the door and Roxic was taclked by Knoxy who yelled"Sis." Sonic laughed "Tails you have more luck with girls then me." Said sonic refering to Amy who at this moment was with Cream. Knuxy and the others followed Chris back to his place. "His mansion might be an inch bigger then Knuxy's" Said Tails.

As soon as they got in the Tv was saying something about the earth transforming. " We don't know what happened All of a sudden another planets appeared split in half and combined with our own we have tried to take these new comers to study them but they tell us that we have no right to them." Said a space scientist. "Well sir is the goverment going to do anything?" Asked the reporter. "The gov't is negotiating with the Hedgehog king Ray, The Fox Queen May, Locke the echidna chief and finally Kiki head of the Tri. The worlds goverments understand that neither of them knows why this happened on either side of this fusion." Said the space man

Sonic paced around. " So thats what happened we are fused with another planet." Said Sonic haveing a melt tried to make sonic calm down but they knew when Sonic is loosing it only Courtney could make him relax or Amy scare him out of it.

(TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 5)


End file.
